Cash Morgan
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;" | |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Real name | Cash Morgan |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Ring names | Cash Morgan |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Date of birth | June 27, 1990 (age 23) |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Height | 5'11 |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Weight | 242 lbs |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Place of birth | Cameron, North Carolina, USA |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Resides | Charlotte, North Carolina, USA |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Trained by | -- |- class }="hiddenStructure" style="padding-right: 1.2em; vertical-align: top;" ! style="width: 10em;" | Entrance theme | "Slither" by Velvet Revolver |} 'Cash Morgan '''is an African-American professional wrestler currently signed to and competing for Solid Studios Wrestling. Professional wrestling Morgan made his debut on the February 28 edition of OWA, with Stu E. Dangerously at his side. He wrestled and defeated Alex West in his first match, but his night wasn't through. After Bryan Daniels successfully retained his European Championship against Wade Wilson, OWA General Manager Ellie Johnson gave Morgan an immediate title shot. Morgan managed to defeat Daniels to become the European Champion. Feud with Bryan Daniels Morgan would go on to team with Sarinyde to face Bryan Daniels and Jeff Palmer, where Morgan and Sarinyde won. Morgan's set title defense against Daniels at Amicable Treason was set to change, as Daniel Strawberry managed to score a victory over the champion, prompting Ellie Johnson to award Strawberry with a championship match the following week. Morgan would go on to defeat Strawberry in that match to retain his title. In the build-up to Amicable Treason, Morgan teamed with World Heavyweight Champion Zack Richards to take on their respective challengers for the pay-per-view, Bryan Daniels and Julio Zapien. The challengers were able to defeat the champions. The following week, just two days before the pay-per-view, Morgan and Daniels participated in Pick Your Poison, where they would pick each other's opponent for the night. Daniels selected Jeff Palmer, whom Morgan would defeat soundly. The European Champion chose Sarinyde to face Daniels -- a match in which Sarinyde caused Daniels to suffer a mild concussion. Despite this, Daniels would go on to defeat Morgan at Amicable Treason and regain the title. The Dangerous Allegiance Morgan would go on to be placed in a tag team with Stu E's other client, The Thundermaker, forming a team known as The Dangerous Allegiance. They would prove their tag team skills with wins over established teams such as Public Adversary and Higher Heroes in the weeks to come, but were unsuccessful in their firt attempt to capture the World Tag Team Championship. Morgan's singles career continued to skyrocket, as he defeated five other men in an Elimination Chamber Match at Chained to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. As the champion, Morgan would enter a feud with Jeff Palmer, defeating him at Redemption to retain the gold. Backed by Dangerously and Thundermaker, Morgan seemed unstoppable, with his teammates interfering in his matches on his behalf. However, when Palmer defeated Dangerously in a match to bar him from ringside, the playing field was leveled -- Palmer bested Morgan at Stairway To Stardom V to win the World Heavyweight Title. The Dangerous Allegiance began to grow -- in size and stature -- as Thundermaker and Morgan became the new World Tag Team Champions, and Angel would soon join the fold. Morgan would assist Angel in his feud with Jeff Palmer, whilst continuing to compete in tag team action over the coming weeks. Championships and accomplishments 'Online Wrestling Alliance ''' *OWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *OWA European Championship (1 time) *OWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time, with The Thundermaker) Category:Wrestlers Category:African American professional wrestlers Category:OWA European Champions Category:Heel characters Category:OWA World Heavyweight Champions